User blog:Kile574/My Upcoming Surgery
Hey guys, fair warning this wont be formal at all lol. A couple of you were surprised to hear that I was having surgery soon (on 12-18-2014, a Thursday ) a week before Christmas actually. My luck, amiright ? Anyways, its not because of organ failure or having an arm torn off or anything, I developed a pilonidal cyst (for the sake of decency, I wont go into details. Google it if you want but only if you actually want to know..) due to some heavy blunt force trauma to my tail bone region a couple of years ago, and as a result about a year ago maybe, i started developing the cyst. Well, it hasnt shown any signs of going away on its own, or getting any bigger as far as I can tell so while we have good health insurance I'm going to go ahead and have it removed. The problem with this is I'm really antsy about leaving the site for a while, since I've been ontop of everything since I was promoted to Bureaucrat . And when I say on top of everything I mean legit, every new member was spoken to and properly greeted to the site, i personally saw to the promotion of chat moderators, i reviewed most if not all page updates to check them for false information and even monitored what certain Wikia Contributors posted, to make sure it wasn't something inappropriate and even looked at new blogs. So... I'm sure you can all see why I'm a little worried about just not doing any of that for a while. Anyways I'm not even sure when I will be back, but hopefully within 5-7 days. I figure one for the surgery, one for the sleepy gas stuff to completely wear off (because we all know I shouldnt come on here not even knowing what planet I'm on lol !) , two days to lie in agony and then one to relax, maybe more. But the problem with this is the recovery time for this surgery has a very broad range, going from two weeks to a year and a half . Obviously I have no intentions of staying gone that long, like I said I'd like to be back on within a week, but it may be longer and I'm sorry but again there's no telling. Anyways, for those of you whom send me screenshots or notify me of inappropriate comments, pages, or content in general -''please''- send the information to a Chat Moderator ( found on the Staff List whom will then notify EinsVanCat , who I plan to leave in charge while I'm gone. She'll only be able to get on later in the day however. Or you can contact her yourself on her message wall User:EinsVanCat . Update: Yeah, so i cant even lay on my back guys. So ill be off the site until i can, at the very least, get the strength to flip over and it not hurt like crazy. Because as i may or may not have said above, the area will be very sensitive and will have a constant risk of bursting open and spewing blood and other stuff all over the place. So I'll be taking it extremely easy until i can you know... roll over, lol. Like seriously . The surgeon has been warning be when we've talked about the surgery how even just a little hair near the would can cause it to burst, and then i have to make it to the hospital for them to patch it up, etc, etc. Also, thanks everyone for the speedy recovery and get well wishes ! It means a lot guys ! Update: Got my stitches removed today, most weren't a problem until he got to the last one where apparently the would was open a little, and good god guys it felt like he hammered a nail into it . The pain didn't even stop right there it went on after that >_> . Anyways yeah, I'm excused from school and such for another two weeks to be sure the wound heals correctly and I'm now able to work my way to sitting down and lying on my back. I know I've been on the site in general a lot lately, due to the recent conflicts on the wiki/with other wikis but it looks like things have calmed down a bit so I'll be off a little more often. Especially since I've been having problems sleeping at night ( I blame a new clock I got, it ticks constantly. ) and when I do manage to sleep it's normally for 13+ hours. Category:Blog posts